


A Calm Surrender

by Morbid_Hatter



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Iorveth Deserves Nice Things, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Vernon Roche Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Hatter/pseuds/Morbid_Hatter
Summary: A reunion under the moonlight, a confession, and a love song.Or, the shameless softness we all deserve.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	A Calm Surrender

Roche spent the entire afternoon of his first day back in the castle trying to keep still and not fidget. It was a true test of his very limited patience, but he somehow managed to feign interest in the goings-on of Foltest’s court meetings so he wouldn’t miss anything that stood out as  _ wrong _ . He didn't trust the Temerian lords as far as he could throw them, and he was ready to leap at the chance to show them exactly why he had been dubbed King Foltest’s attack dog. It wasn’t a nice moniker, but it was accurate.

By the time the sun began to set behind the turrets, Roche felt like he was about to climb out of his skin. When it became obvious that the most devious thing being planned was raising taxes on animal hides, Roche tried to tune out the dull tones of Lord So-And-So to save his sanity. 

He was sure he was going to go mad very soon.

The sigh of relief was barely hidden when Foltest dismissed him with a wave while he started questioning Triss Merigold about something to do with grain or sheep or something else Roche couldn’t care less about. He walked as quickly as he could without breaking out into a run.  _ Freedom. _

The first deep breath of crisp air outside the castle was like waking up from a daze. He hated court. Thankfully, he wasn’t often required to attend (probably due to Foltest knowing of his poorly-hidden distaste for it and the King trying to keep the death count of his vassal lords to a minimum), but when he was - oh, was it  _ painful _ . 

Roche slipped away and kept to the side streets until he was outside the royal city and headed to the dark line of trees. 

He could feel eyes on him as he crossed into the forest, but they just watched, used to his presence even if they weren't pleased with it. 

The trees thinned out until Roche found himself standing in the middle of their clearing. He basked in the moonlight, letting the calm of the forest wash away his stress until he heard the whisper-quiet footsteps joined him in the clearing. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Vernon?" Iorveth asked when they were a breath apart. 

"I was about to crawl out of my skin listening to those stuffy lords yammer on and all I could do to get through it was think about you," he said as his eyes slowly opened and he let himself look at his elven lover. 

Court was always uncomfortable, but ever since he had met Iorveth on a recon mission for Foltest and somehow fell into bed with the same elf who should be his bitter rival, court was excruciating. But he persevered so that if there was anything that would put Iorveth and his Scoia’tael directly into danger, he could pass it along. It twisted something like guilt in his gut, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Iorveth if he could help it. it wasn't like he was giving away top-secret information, so he stamped down the guilt as much as he could and let the intense focus of his lover settle something deep in his chest. 

"I missed you," he confessed with a kiss. Roche wrapped his fingers around Iorveth’s slim wrists and tugged at him until they were chest to chest and rocking together to the music of the forest. 

Iorveth tucked his face into Roche’s neck and inhaled deeply. "I missed you too,  _ me minne. _ You've been gone for ages."

Roche huffed a quiet laugh and released Iorveth’s wrists only to circle his arms around Iorveth’s waist instead. This close, Roche’s senses were filled up with Iorveth and the feeling of _safe_ and _calm_ and _love_ that only Iorveth could bring him. "You know, I learned a few words of Hen Llinge while I was away. It seems I was followed by a very talkative spy who was delighted to gleefully spill the beans on all the nicknames you've given me."

" _ Rainin, _ " Iorveth groaned and buried his face deeper into Roche’s neck. 

Roche nodded and tightened his hold on Iorveth. "Yep. You should have expected it when you told them to keep an eye on me,  _ my love _ ." Saying it sent a spark, a thrill of rightness, down his spine. They had never said the words outright, too cautious of the fragile peace of their relationship to put any kind of strain on it. But once he learned that Iorveth had been calling him 'my love' in his native tongue, he couldn’t help but push a little, just to see what would happen. 

Iorveth bit his exposed collar in retaliation but didn't deny or retract it. "What are you going to do about it?" He challenged with a gentle poke at Roche’s ribs. 

He squirmed away from the pressure but refused to let go of Iorveth. "How about a dance? Just like this?"

Iorveth lifted his head and fixed him with a disbelieving stare. "You’re serious?" When Roche nodded, Iorveth blushed, his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears turning the prettiest shade of red Roche had ever seen. "Alright then, let dance."

Roche was delighted when Iorveth started humming as they rocked side to side together, his low hum vibrating against Roche’s chest. It was like something finally let go, the last coils of unbearable tension let go as he surrendered to the calm of the forest at night surrounded by Iorveth. 

Everything else melted away into the background of inconsequential nothingness. No opposition, no kings, no wars, no conspiracies, no Stripes, no Scoia’tael,  _ nothing _ . Nothing except himself and Iorveth and the gentle cadence of the song Iorveth was now singing softly into Roche’s ear.

" _ It’s enough for this restless warrior  _

_ just to be with you. _

_ And can you feel the love tonight? _

_ It is where we are _

_ It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  _

_ That we've got this far" _

Roche felt his heart swell with love as they danced under the moonlight with Iorveth's low voice singing a traditional love song to him. They rarely got a chance to be together, especially when they could just be themselves without the pressure of their obligations weighing down on their shoulders. 

_ "It’s enough to make kings and vagabonds  _

_ Believe the very best,"  _ they finished together before Iorveth stopped their dance. "Stay with me tonight? I need to be with you."

Roche nodded and stood up on his tip-toes to answer with a soft kiss. "Of course, my love. I don’t want to be anywhere else except next to you." 

It was more than an agreement. It was a confession of more than just the heat of the moment. He wanted nothing more than to stand next to Iorveth for the rest of his days, but while he still had his duties and obligations to King and country, they could only exist in stolen moments under the moonlight.

For now, he would surrender and bask in the calm and peace of Iorveth’s love. It was enough for two restless warriors just to be with the one they loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so....I'm dreadfully sorry that I haven't updated my other fic. I've been having a rough time getting words to do what I want them to do.
> 
> As an apology, have our boys being soft and fluffy. And enjoy my shameless use of Elton John and one of my favorite songs


End file.
